Team Fortress
by Diamondback96
Summary: A novel based on the idea of a movie on the Steam Forums. The CEO of Reliable Excavation Demolition has noticed some problems with the respawn system. But then, something goes completely wrong with it. What is happening? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

Every day, I oversee battles, but there is no real war. These battles are not ordinary battles. They are battles set up by the Administrator, probably for her own enjoyment. No one knows much about her, other than the fact she owns both companies involved in the battles: Reliable Excavation Demolition (also known as RED), and the Builders League United (also known as BLU). Each company also controls half of the world's governments, which places the Administrator in power of the whole world's government. It's kind of ironic, once you think about it; most of the countries in the world are based on freedoms. Okay, I'm probably starting to ramble a bit now. I just like to talk as much as I can. I was the youngest of eight brothers, after all.

Anyway, you are probably wondering who I am. A long time ago, my official name for RED was Scout, but some people called me Mr. Bonk. Some people still do call me that. Now, I am the CEO of RED. Basically, I'm just there for no reason. I'm only the CEO because most companies "legally" need a CEO. Technically, RED and BLU don't have to follow the laws, but, being large corporations, they would look suspicious without them.

A long time ago, RED and BLU were actually like friends. Both companies' sole jobs were to keep the public from knowing about aliens. After the Roswell UFO Incident, RED and BLU let the US government take over the job, while keeping it a secret that aliens exist, and that RED and BLU each owned (and still own) half of the US government. Both RED and BLU took vacations, with RED going to Florida and BLU going to California. When both companies returned, the Administrator was probably desperate for entertainment. Because of that, she started to tear apart the two companies until they were like mortal enemies. The Administrators wanted the "employees" to stay alive, so she had RED and BLU engineers build a respawn point before she started tearing the bond between RED and BLU, and to this day, it still works. It's shown some signs of it starting to break, like the Heavy wearing the Scout's hat and headset, or the Sniper wearing the Spy's suit, but we have been ignoring it. Recently, I've been getting worried about it, as these things have been happening more and more often, but the Administrator says to just ignore it, and I do.

Maybe I should just explain to you how I got caught up in all of this first…


	2. Chapter 1

The date was September 7, 1965. I was starting my last year of high school. Football practices began in July, so the first game could be held on this day. Even though I didn't like football much, I went to this game, as all of my friends were going, not to mention that I was dragged along by my mother, because two of my brothers were on the football team (Those two brothers of mine happened to be twins, and held back a couple of years, putting them in the same grade as me. They teased me nearly every day, and they even fit in some teasing during the game.). She brought our whole family along. I brought my bat, even though my mother didn't want me bringing it. Even though I enjoyed being with my friends, the football game was boring, at least for me. I was already ready for baseball season.

It seemed like the football game would never end. I sat on the bleachers. After the first five minutes, I started to drift off. I imagined winning the state championship in baseball. In my daydream, I was offered a scholarship to Arizona State, who won the College World Series on June 12 that year. That's probably the reason why Arizona State appeared in my daydream.

Suddenly, I heard, "Pay attention, dumb butt!" It was one of my brothers. Usually, he would have been a lot more explicit than that, but he couldn't afford to get in trouble, or he would be expelled. The only reason he was still on the football team was because he was their best player, according to most of the school, including the teachers. I instantly snapped out of my daydream, in which I was playing in the College World Series (and winning, too!)

My family lived on the south side of Boston. That's a pretty tough place to live in. You constantly see crime there. It is for a simple reason that my school has a good sports program. Our own south-side school, Excel High School, was causing Boston Public Schools to run a deficit. The BPS was flushing money down the toilet, so to speak. They invested money into sports and academic programs for Excel. The academic programs had hardly anyone in them, if any, and the sports teams had different players every year. BPS had to close down Washington. Our entire neighborhood was then split into three sections: North-South, South-Southeast, and South-Southwest. South-Southwest went to Monument High School, South-Southeast went to Odyssey High School, and North-South, where we lived, were sent to Roxbury High School, which was mostly a rich high school. And the football game was Roxbury versus Odyssey. After the game, our mother drove home by herself. My seven brothers and I walked home. Little did we know what to expect.

A suspicious group of people were walking behind us. They looked familiar. We walked faster, and they proceeded to walk even faster than us. Eventually, they charged at us. I then realized why I brought my bat.


End file.
